


dangan doodle dudes

by Pinktoria



Series: dangan dongle dudes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, JK THIS IS 100 PERcent seuoois, M/M, don tbe mean, even i cant understad half of what i wrote, idk what the fuck this is, komaeda is trash, naegi mutilates fish idk what else to say abt that, the writing was all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: komaeda takes out the trash





	

**Author's Note:**

> THISBIS MAI FURST FANIFC EVARRRR!!!!!!!!11!!1!!!!1!!!1!!1 NO HATE PLS :3 :3 :3

"hey yo komomo""""""""" say naegi, he have him purse  
"Wh"""at""""" says komaedo, look at naeoogi with slight blushu  
"m goin shoppin ok????1??1??" Say NAEOgi, opens dior ehile lookin at komoida "can u take the trahs out?????"  
aas soon as komo heared the word trah he knwe what it was his duty so he say to naeig "y-yes naego-kun" with blushu  
naego-kun left out the door, bye naego  
komaeda gethered all te tradh in the house and put it in a big bag that was white. most of he tradh was mutilated fish corpses. it smelled gross but komaedae did it anywady because of nAEOGO ask him 2  
after that he walk outside and set the bug bag that was white down by the curb 4 the garbage man to get (the garbage man was togami togepi)  
And also komaedo sit down by the tradh. he knew that nooegi ment him when he say "take out the teash"  
after like an hour f sitting and being tradh, komomomomomaeda saw ishimaru walk by being gay eith mondo  
"HEY KOMAEDee" yell mondo "WTF R U DOIN"  
"shut up and stop swearing u prick" ishimomu go like ):  
"i am being a trash" komaeda say.  
"ok" iahimaro and mondoooo say and they walk away, bye ishimaru and momdo  
Suddenly come by JUNKo enoshoot and she is all like "look wahtt he trash drag in" and she laff  
"i am the tradh" says ko  
"ik u litle shit is was a jokel" say jUNKo enoshito abd she drop a banana peel on him head and walk away with laffing  
komaeda did not want to know ehy he banana peel was sticky and e didnt wanna toxuh it so he left it here  
suddenly alig come sayaka and she is all lik "11037"  
Komado is like "go away sookoo" so she leaf  
and then finally nagaegi comes back from Wal-Mart and he is caroo many grocery bags full of fish (these fiah are not mutilated because he just bought them you idiot)  
he goes like ): when he sees komoido (that mean he is a sad)  
"koko ehat hapen 2 u" he say  
komaedo says "i took out te tradh nagogo-kun"  
"komomaeda u r not oscar the grouh" studio audience laughter  
naego take kmaeda hand and komoaaeda blushu blushu  
"n-n-!n-nagoi-kun what r u doin!!!!!!!1!!1!!!" He YELLP  
"come on" say nogogo "we need 2 clean u up."  
komomo blush more and he looks like a fucking tomato threw up on him and he is cryin. "ILY NAEGOAT-KUN"  
naegio- blushus alot too and hes like "ily2 komaedo" the eND


End file.
